ADR Koyomiko special
by jamesbondkid2001
Summary: A Special Story on a Special Day


"**Azumanga Daioh Returns" would like to put out a special episode on a very special day…**

…

(_Joe, Koyomiko, Nekosa, and Koharu are walking down the sidewalk_)

Joe: So, you guys enjoy your time at the park?

Koyomiko: Yes, thank you for watching us while we went there!!

Koharu: Your mothers are always so worried about you, Koyomiko! Mine don't worry about me!

Joe: That's because you have a unique ability to scare off any man that comes near you!

Koharu: (_smiles big_) And don't you forget it!

Nekosa: So, what are you guys gonna do when you get home?

Koharu: Not really sure. Probably play video games with Natsuko-mama.

Koyomiko: I'm not sure either. (_thinking_) Mama and Kaa-san sure were acting a little weird today, too.

Joe: I think it's just your imagination, Koyomiko.

Koyomiko: Mama says I have a big one!!

Joe: (_smiling_) I'm sure she does…

(_Joe, Koyomiko, Koharu, and Nekosa all reach Koyomiko's house_)

Koyomiko: (_waving_) See you guys later!!

(_Joe, Nekosa, and Koharu are all waving as well, but they aren't going anywhere._)

(_Koyomiko opens the door, and turns on the light_)

SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOYOMIKO!!

(_Confetti goes flying. A big sign that reads "Happy birthday, Koyomiko" is hanging above a table.)_

(_Koyomiko's face reads utter surprise. Koharu and Nekosa also look like they don't have the slightest clue as to what went on. Joe is smiling big_)

Tomo: Happy Birthday, Kiddo.

(_Koyomiko's eyes water up in happiness. She runs over and grabs hold of Tomo, knocking them both down_)

Koyomiko: (_Happily)_ Thank you, Mama!! Thank you, Kaa-san!!!

Yomi: Now it's my turn to say it!! DOGPILE!!!

(_Yomi runs over and lands on the two of them. Everybody laughs at the Takino-Mizuhara family's antics_)

…

(_Koyomiko blows out the 5 candles on her birthday cake. Everybody claps_.)

Nekosa: Um…(_blushes cutely_) This is from me. I knew you would like them.

(_Nekosa hands Koyomiko her present. Koyomiko opens it up carefully [following Japanese tradition_)

Koyomiko: (_gasps_) A 64 set of color crayons!!! Thank you!!!

Koharu: Which goes along with my present!

(_Koharu hands Koyomiko her present, and Koyomiko opens it up_)

Koyomiko: Wow!! Blank Sheets of Paper!! Thank you!!!

Koharu: I wanted to get you some coloring books, but Natsuko-mama said you don't like 'em, you prefer the blank sheets.

Koyomiko: (_nodding_) Hm-hm! Coloring books already have the pictures drawn in them! I like to draw my own!

Sakaki: Here's the present from Joe and I.

(_It's a much smaller package. Koyomiko opens it to find a pair of glasses that look exactly like the ones she has on._)

Koyomiko: But…I already have glasses…

Joe: Ah, but these are special glasses! They're built like mine! They're virtually indestructible!

Tomo: Virtually, huh? (_Wildcat smile_) Let's try that out.

(_Tomo grabs the glasses and tries bending them with all her might, to no avail. She then tries scratching the lenses, also to no avail. Yomi watches intently, waiting for the glasses to break, ready to yell at Tomo when they do._)

Tomo: Holy cow!! These things are tough!!

Joe: Like I said, virtually indestructible.

Chiyo: This one's from Shaun and I!

(_Chiyo gives her gift, and Koyomiko opens it up to see a pink bow inside. She puts it on_)

Koyomiko: How do I look?

All: ….cute…. (_Sakaki's blushing_)

Kaorin: This one's from Kagura and I!

(_Kaorin hands Koyomiko her gift, and Koyomiko opens up the present to find a bunch of plain white t-shirts_)

Koyomiko: White shirts?

Kagura: More than just that! You can use crayons to draw on the shirts!

Kaorin: Best part is, when Mama or Kaa-san does the laundry, the crayon gets washed off, so you can draw something new!!

(_This note makes Koyomiko's face light up with happiness_)

Koyomiko: Wow!!! Thank you very much!!!!

Joe: How in the world does that work? I mean, how can wax crayons make marks on cotton, and then have it easily wash off?

Kagura: I tend not to ask, and just go with it works.

Joe: (_shrugs shoulders_) Fair enough.

Osaka: This one's from Arata and I.

(_Everybody carefully watches the present travel from Osaka's hands to Koyomiko's. Remember, it IS Osaka…_)

Koyomiko: Wow! A movie!!

Osaka: (_smiles_) Yeah, it has a very nice scene where a tiger kills a deer, and then eats it…

(_Everybody looks utterly shocked, including Tomo_)

Yomi: Osaka!! She's five!!! That's something way to graphically violent for a five-year-old!!!

Tomo: Where in the world did you get a movie like that?! I searched for one for weeks!!!

Yomi: Tomo!!!! Not helping!!

Arata: I don't know what you're so freaked out about. I watch American Television, and they show that kind of thing on Animal Planet all the time…

Joe: He does have a point…

(_The room goes silent for a moment_)

_(Everybody stares at Yomi and Tomo._)

Koyomiko: Mama? Kaa-san? What about your present?

Yomi: Our present is a little late… don't worry though, it'll get here.

Tomo: So, Koyomiko, I guess we should start up on dinner, eh? (_rubs Koyomiko's forehead_)

Koyomiko: (_Smiles happily_)Yeah!!

(_Tomo and Yomi run into the kitchen and grab the finger sandwiches that Yomi made for Koyomiko. As they do, Tomo's cell phone goes off._)

Tomo: (_Flips open cell phone_) Hello?

(_Talking on the other side_)

Tomo: (_Happy smile_) That's awesome!!! (_Shuts her cell phone_) Our present will be here in about 10 minutes!

Yomi: (_Smiles_) That's good. That'll give everybody enough time to finish their finger sandwiches.

(_Tomo and Yomi come walking back in to the living room, Yomi toting the finger sandwiches, and Tomo toting lemonade and orange juice for everybody_)

Tomo: Ok, then, here's the appetizer for your dinner!!

(_Everybody eats the finger sandwiches, Koyomiko looking delighted_)

Koyomiko: MMMM!!! Kaa-san made these, didn't she?

Tomo: hehe…you can tell already, can't you?

Kagura: Hey, Tomo-chan, what's with the healthy drinks?

Tomo: They're Koyomiko's favorite drink, so that's all we're allowed to drink today.

(_Koyomiko grabs a can of orange juice, opens it up, and stops_)

Koyomiko: (_looks up at Tomo_) Mama, can we do that thing that grown-ups always do with their drinks?

Tomo: Huh?

Koyomiko: You know, they yell "Cheers"?

Tomo: Oh, that!! Sure we can!!!

(_Everybody gets a drink, opens it up, and waits_)

Koyomiko: (_Holds up her drink_) Cheers!!

(_Everybody else holds up their drinks_)

All: Cheers!!

(_Everybody drinks down their juice, as a knock comes on the door_)

Yomi: Ah, that would be our present.

Tomo: (_energetically_) I'll get it!!

(_Tomo opens the door a crack to make sure it's actually their present._)

Tomo: Yup, it's our present, alright…

(_Tomo opens the door slowly to reveal spaghetti being held in air-tight, temperature-controlled box, and it is being held by…_)

Funari: Happy birthday…..Koyomiko.

(_Koyomiko sits there for a second, mouth open, completely stunned. Her eyes water up, and she runs around everybody sitting at the table, and wraps herself around Funari's waist in a hug_)

Koyomiko: (_Crying) _Funari-mama!!!!

(_Koyomiko continues to cry in happiness as Funari rubs the back of Koyomiko's head. It was such an emotional sight…_)

(_Tomo wiped away a tear from her eye. Sakaki, Joe and Nekosa had to hug each other to keep from crying at that scene, and Kagura, Kaorin, and Koharu had to do the same. Chiyo really wished that Shaun were there at that point, because she really needed a hug, too, and kept trying to hold her tears in_)

Funari: I brought some of my mother's special cheese and chicken spaghetti for your birthday.

Koyomiko: (_Wiping away her tears_) T-t-thank you, Funari-mama…

(_Funari walks into the living room and puts the box on the table. She opens it up, and the room is instantly filled with that delicious smell of cheese and chicken spaghetti_)

Koyomiko: (_Sniffs the air_) MMMMMMMM!!!!! Delicious pasghetti!!

(_Everybody grabs a bit of the spaghetti and puts it on their plate. Funari sits next to Koyomiko_)

Everybody: ITADAKIMASU!!!

(_and so it would be that everybody enjoyed Funari's Mother's Cheese and Chicken Spagehetti, and then would enjoy Koyomiko's chocolate birthday cake_)

…

(_Everybody has left the house, except for Funari. Koyomiko, Tomo, and Yomi are sitting around the table_)

Yomi: (_lying on the floor_) GAHHHH!! Good thing I have those diet pills, or I'd be beating myself up about now.

Tomo: (_lying on the floor, moaning_) So…..full……can't…….move……..

Koyomiko: (_hugs Funari_) Thank you so much for coming to my birthday, Funari-mama!! **¡Gracias!**

Funari: (_hugging tightly back_) Your welcome, Koyomiko. **Usted es agradable.**

Koyomiko: Funari-mama, can you…?

Funari: (_smiles_) Sure, Koyomiko…

(_Funari closes her eyes, and concentrates. That warm orange wind covers Koyomiko, and runs throughout the room. The warm wind coupled with the full stomachs put Tomo and Yomi to sleep.)_

Funari: (_Quietly_) Bye, Koyomiko, and again, Happy Birthday…

Koyomiko: (_Quietly) _Bye, Funari-mama, thank you again…

(_Funari concentrates a little harder, causing the orange wind to be a bit warmer, and putting Koyomiko to sleep as well._)

(_Funari stops the wind, and stares at the sleeping Koyomiko for a moment. Funari gets up, grabs a blanket and a pillow, and covers Koyomiko and puts the pillow under Koyomiko's head. Funari kisses Koyomiko's forehead, then walks out and closes the door._)

…

Author's Notes: This story was put out on November 1st, 2007, at 6:00am.

Happy Birthday, Koyomiko!!

JBK2K1

And because it's her birthday, Koyomiko will return…


End file.
